civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization III: Conquests
Civilization III: Conquests is the second and final expansion for the award-winning and best-selling computer game Civilization III. It was published in 2003. Civs :(See detailed section below.) This expansion added seven new civilizations to the epic game, and including the eight civilizations from Play the World this brings the total number of playable civilizations up to thirty-one (the maximum supported by the game). The new civilizations are Byzantines, Dutch, Hittites, Incans, Mayans, Portuguese and Sumerians. In addition to these playable civilizations, graphics and text for the Austrians led by Charles V are present in the editor so one can replace an existing civilization. Traits Two new special traits are added in this pack: seafaring and agricultural. The new civilizations take advantage of these new traits (e.g. the Sumerians are Scientific and Agricultural), and the old civilizations are changed to more appropriate ones (e.g. the English have been changed from Expansionist and Commercial to Seafaring and Commercial). Governments, Wonders, Terrain, Resources New governments, Feudalism and Fascism, have also been added to the game. There are new Wonders of the World: *Statue of Zeus *Mausoleum of Mausollos *Temple of Artemis *Knights Templar *Secret Police Headquarters Four new bonus resources have been included, two of which provide food bonuses to previously unprofitable terrain. Oases can now be found in deserts, tropical fruit in jungles, sugar on plains and hills, and tobacco on grasslands and hills. In addition, two new types of terrain have been added: marshes and volcanoes. Players cannot construct cities on marshes, and cannot improve volcanoes in any way. Like jungles and flood plains, cities that have at least 1 citizen working a marsh may succumb to disease. Volcanoes may periodically erupt, destroying all improvements and cities and killing any units in some or all adjacent squares. Rebalancing from PtW to C3C *AEGIS Cruiser from 12/10/5 (4.2.2) to 15/10/7 (6.2.2) with anti-aircraft *Archer gains (1.0.1) bombard. *Battleship gains anti-aircraft 2. *Carrier move increased from 4 to 7 and gains anti-aircraft 1. *Cossack from 6/4/3 to 6/3/3 with blitz. *Cruise Missile range increased from 3 to 4. *Destroyer move increased from 5 to 8 and gains anti-aircraft 1. *Explorer now available with Astronomy, not Navigation. *Frigate from 2/2/4 (2.1.2) to 2/2/5 (3.1.2). *Gallic Swordsman cost decreased from 50 shields to 40 shields. *Helicopter from carrying 1 to carrying 3. *H'wacha from (12.1.1) bombard to (8.1.1) bombard with lethal land bombard. *Ironclad from 4/4/4 (4.1.2) to 5/6/4 (6.1.2) available with Ironclads tech. *Jaguar Warrior cost increased from 10 shields to 15 shields. Now requires Warrior Code. No longer replaces warrior. *Longbowman gains (2.0.1) bombard. *Man-O-War from 3/2/4 (3.1.2) for 60 shields to 4/2/5 (4.1.2) for 65 shields, with a chance to enslave. *Marine from 8/6/1 to 12/6/1. *Musketeer from 3/4/1 to 2/5/1 with (2.0.1) bombard. *Nuclear Submarine move increased from 4 to 5. *Paratrooper from 6.8.1 to 4.9.1. *Privateer from 2/1/3 for 60 shields to 2/1/5 for 50 shields, with a chance to enslave. *Radar Artillery move increased from 1 to 2. *Submarine move increased from 3 to 4. *Transport from 1/4/5 carrying 8 to 1/2/6 carrying 6. *War Elephant now gains an extra +1 hp. Scenarios The centerpiece of this expansion pack, however, was the inclusion of scenarios ("Conquests"), intended for multiplayer gaming. Unlike the main ("epic") game, these scenarios took much less time to play, and focused on a specific period in history. Scenarios included in this expansion were Mesopotamia, Rise of Rome, Fall of Rome, Middle Ages, Mesoamerica, Age of Discovery, Sengoku, Napoleonic Europe, and World War II in the Pacific. Reception Generally the reception of this expansion pack was much better than that of Play the World. Publication One year after Conquests was launched, the latest Civilization III stand-alone version, Civilization III: Complete, was also released. This version included Civilization III, Play the World, and Conquests. This version also includes several patches. Two years later, Civilization IV was also released. New Units New civilizations ru:Civilization III: Conquests Category:Civilization III Category:Civilization III: Conquests Category:Expansion packs